El día lluvioso más feliz de mi vida
by Maitte Potter
Summary: Un día lluvioso, cuatro chicas nerviosas, tres hombres misteriosos... ¿Enamorados? Noche de declaraciones para Lily y James.


Declaimer; Los personajes mostrados en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sólo algunos son míos.

Si la historia tiene una idea parecida o se parece completamente a otra historia, mis disculpas, pero esto ha salido de mi cabeza en una noche de aburrimiento y sentimentalismo.

**_Dedicado a Carolina (ClockyEvans) por ser una gran amiga en éstos momento, por llenar mi cabeza de las cosas más románticas y de la mejor magia posible (Sé cuánto quisieras que esto te ocurriera) Gracias amiga._**

**El día lluvioso más feliz de mi vida**

**Por Maitte Potter**

Ya era de noche, mis amigas habían llegado hace pocas horas y ya habían comenzado a discutir sobre el viaje de negocios que nos esperaba al día siguiente. Comenzaron nerviosas hasta que, para relajarse, terminaron jugando a un juego de mesa sobre atrevimientos y preguntas. Yo simplemente les veía reírse, siendo la única expectante de los momentos de juegos y diversión mientras que no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Sí, en ti, James. Acaparabas mis pensamientos la mayor parte de mis días, desde el comienzo de clases que me había dado cuenta de que no podía parar de pensar en ti, aunque fuera para juzgarte. Cada vez que te veía, tan seguro de ti mismo, junto a tus amigos, reírte y divertirte junto a muchas otras mujeres, deseaba ser yo la que pudiera estar en tu mente, día y noche, física y psicológicamente junto a ti. Que me cogieras entre tus brazos como muchas veces quise.

Mucho tiempo pasé molestándote, peleando entre nosotros, pero tú seguías tan radiante, tan cerca de mí. Me esperaste por mucho tiempo y yo, con temor a ser tu trofeo como todas las demás para que luego me dejaras y siguieras tu vida, lejos de mí, no pude decirte lo que sentía, lo que en verdad siempre sentí.

Ahora, hemos terminado nuestros años en el gran colegio de Magia, ya se han acabado nuestros días de vernos. Y tú ya te cansaste, te diste por vencido, justo en el instante cuando por fin supe que debía decírtelo todo, que debía ser sincera contigo pero qué importancia tenía si tú ya no sentías nada, pues eso me demostraste luego de un tiempo. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que habías cambiado, rechazabas a todas las chicas con la intención de esperarme, con la esperanza de que te diría todo lo que querías oír, pero no lo hice.

- Lily, ¿Segura que no quieres jugar? – Me preguntó Rory, una de mis amigas, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, divertida, mientras que las demás me miraban impacientes. Le negué con la cabeza con un dulce gesto, sonriéndole de vuelta para que no se preocupara demasiado – Tú te lo pierdes, le preguntaremos a Amy si ya ha llevado a cabo algo más concreto con Lupin – Dijo divertida mirando a Amy, una chica sentada de rodillas en el suelo quien les miraba avergonzada.

Me reí, de forma distante de la diversión de mis amigas, sumida en mis pensamientos. Dirigí otra vez mi mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana. Apoyé mi cabeza en el frío vidrio y suspiré profundamente. En pocos segundos, una fina capa de lluvia cayó sobre todas las calles de Londres, mojando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

- ¿Está lloviendo? – Preguntó Amy nerviosa - ¿Qué pasará con el vuela de mañana?

- Esperemos que se acabe la lluvia y que no haya por más tiempo, por lo menos, hasta que hayamos llegado a Alemania.

- Chicas, tranquilas, no pasará nada – Dijo Frankie, la mayor de todas nosotras, justo cuando la lluvia intensificó su fuerza, produciendo un espantoso ruido.

- Genial – Exclamó Rory furiosa – Si el vuelo de mañana se cancela, yo me mato – Dijo tapándose el rostro con un cojín.

- Esperemos, demás que más tarde disminuye la lluvia – Dije para tratar de tranquilizarlas pero se les veía todavía nerviosas.

- Bien, chicas, ¿Qué tal si nos preparamos algo para tomar?

- ¿Algo como chocolate caliente? – Sugirió Amy. Frankie asintió sonriente mientras que Rory se dirigía a la cocina – ¿Quieres, Lily?

- Claro – Les respondí, sabiendo que no tenía ganas de nada.

El chocolate caliente es tu favorito. ¡Ag! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cuánto deseo que pudieras notar que sí te quiero...

Mientras ellas iban a preparar los aperitivos para seguir con la diversión, un poco más calmadas, yo dirigí mi vista otra vez a la ventada, donde la oscuridad se hacía presente por todo el barrio.

De pronto, vi unas sombras. Mi corazón latió más rápido que nunca, y rápidamente, la idea de que eras tú, se me vino a la mente. Las sombras volvieron a aparecer, las vi más cerca de la casa. Ahora desaparecían tras unos grandes matorrales que daban a la puerta trasera, a la cocina.

Un sentimiento de terror me invadió por completo y cuando me estuve levantando para ir hacia la cocina, la luz de toda la casa se cortó. Ya no podía ver nada, era como si estuviera en una película de terror.

Escuché los gritos de mis amigas y luego sus nerviosas risas. Comencé a avanzar con mis manos extendidas por la estancia, golpeándome de vez en cuando con algunos muebles, tratando de llegar a la cocina.

- ¡Chicas! – Les grité.

- ¿Lily? Las luces se apagaron – Exclamó Amy asustada.

- ¿Ah, enserio? – Dijo Rory irónicamente – Lily, trata de llegar a la caja que está debajo de la escalera, ahí deben estar los interruptores. Nosotras buscaremos linternas.

Seguí la indicación de mi amiga pero al llegar a la escalera no pude encontrar ninguna caja que tuviera los cables. Escuché a mis amigas gritar cuando la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más notable y una ráfaga de luz se coló por toda la casa.

- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? – Me gritó Frankie con temor en la voz.

- Sí – Contesté, aunque no podía ver nada.

- Encontramos linternas – Dijo. Luego noté cómo una chica me alumbrara el rostro, no podía ver.

- Bien, pero quítame la luz de la cara – Le dije divertida. Ahí las pude ver a las tres con una linterna cada una – No encuentro la caja con los interruptores, debe estar por algún lado pero no se donde.

- Yo te ayudo – Se ofreció Amy. Caminó hacia mí y alumbró con su linterna la pared. Tuvimos que mover varias cosas para encontrar la preciada caja, mientras que Frankie y Rory se dirigieron a la cocina para poder revisar si todo estaba en orden.

- No funcionan – Me dijo Amy, cambiando uno por uno cada interruptor sin que nada pasara – La lluvia debió haber cortado los cables.

- ¿Lo crees? – Le pregunté nerviosa. Ahora sí que me estaba asustando la idea de estar en una casa, solas, después de haber visto unas sombras caminar por el patio y ahora sin luz.

- Tal vez sólo fue el viento y la luz ya llegará, creo que deberíamos esperar... – Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme cuando ella también estaba que se moría de nervios – Vayamos a la cocina.

- Amy – La detuve. Me miró interrogante – Hace un rato, antes de que la luz se cortara, vi unas sombras fuera de la casa, que se acercaron al patio trasero – La cara de Amy en esos momentos era un poema, estaba nerviosa, tenía bastante miedo y estaba muy sorprendida.

- ¿Segura, Lily? ¿No habrá sido la lluvia? – Estaba segura que hubiera deseado que le dijera que todo era una broma.

- Estoy segura... – Amy palideció enseguida.

- ¡Chicas, cierren las puertas! – Gritó lo más alarmada posible. Frankie y Rory se extrañaron y les miraron interrogativas, pero la cara de Amy era para hacer lo que fuera, así que sin más tiempo que perder Frankie se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina para cerrarla cuando de pronto, en el vidrio, se vio reflejada una sombra que petrificó a Frankie.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡¿Qué pasó! – Exclamé atemorizada. Rory estaba apuntado hacia la ventana, asustada. Ahí fue cuando de pronto otro relámpago inundó la estancia y fue cuando todas soltamos un gran grito. Corrimos hacia el living donde antes estábamos, asustadas, observando para todos lados.

- ¡Nos van a robar!

- ¡Vienen a matarnos!

- ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

- ¡CHICAS, CALMENSE! – Grite exaltada, ya de tantos gritos. Se quedaron calladas cuando de pronto, comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

- ¡NO LE HECHÉ SEGURO! ¡LA PUERTA NO TIENE SEGURO! – Gritaba Frankie alarmada, escondiéndose detrás de nosotras.

Comencé a acercarme a la cocina donde podía ver la sombra en la ventana, no podía disntiguir quién era pero se veía bien alto. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y me tapé el rostro con mis brazos, con miedo a mirar.

- ¡Por favor, no nos haga daño! – Rogué cuando pude escuchar una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Remus? – Preguntó Amy atemorizada - ¿Eres tú?

- Amy – Respondió el chico respirando entrecortadamente, mojado de pies a cabeza por la incontrolable lluvia. Otra ráfaga de luz inundó la estancia, dejando que Amy pudiera comprobar que se trataba de su chico; era Remus Lupin – Te llamé... no estabas en tu casa por lo que... vine aquí.

Amy se acercó a él y le abrazó fuerte, mojándose un poco. Mientras que me enderezaba, un tanto avergonzada, sintiéndome apenada por haber sido sólo Remus.

- Nos asustaste, idiota – Le alegó Frankie divertida. Remus sólo les sonrió, cansado.

Por un momento pensé que podría haber sido James el que habría venido, pero de pronto pudimos notar otra sombra detrás de Remus, con el brazo en alto y, en su mano, algo brilloso. Volvimos a sentir miedo.

- ¡REMUS, CUIDADO! – Exclamó Amy, mientras que Rory cogía una escoba y se abalanzaba sobre la silueta, pegándole.

- ¡Qué quieres, idiota! ¡Déjanos en paz! – El hombre gemía tratando de hablar pero Rory no le dejaba por las golpizas que le daba. Se subió a su espalda y le agarro el cuello de la camisa casi asfixiándolo. Noté algo conocido en él y no pude evitar decirle a mi amiga que se detuviera - ¡Grandísimo cerdo!

- ¡Rory, detente! – Le exclamé. Mi amiga me miró extrañada cuando el hombre se enderezó haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo y le pegara en la pierna.

- ¡Auch! ¡Podrías tener más cuidado, Finn! – Exclamó el invitado.

- ¿Te sabes mi apellido? – Preguntó la chica extrañada, y más asustada que nunca.

- Obvio, si fuimos al colegio juntos... ¡Maldición!

Remus comenzó a reírse escandalosamente y todos le miramos como si se hubiera vuelto de pronto totalmente loco.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Le preguntó Amy. Remus intentaba hablar pero cada vez que miraba al hombre adolorido no podía aguantar la risa otra vez.

- ¡Es... es... Sirius! – Exclamó divertido, riéndose de nuevo. Todas quedamos sorprendidas, en un incómodo silencio. Un momento. Si era Sirius, y ahí estaba Remus... James debía de estar por allí, ¿Pero dónde?

- Gracias por la bienvenida, Finn – Le dijo Sirius con desprecio.

- De todas formas te lo merecías, casi apuñalas a Remus.

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó enojado - ¿Crees que lo iría a apuñalar con esto? – Dijo indicando una linterna en su mano. Rory se sonrojó pero por la oscuridad no se le notó mucho.

Yo sólo me encontraba ahí, inmóvil, mientras todos comenzaron a reírse por las ocurrencias que habían pasado, esperandolo... ¿Dónde estaba? Pareciera que no había venido.

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Frankie curiosa.

- Pues, venimos a buscarlas, supimos que se iban temprano mañana por la mañana y no podíamos dejarlas ir sin despedirnos – Dijo Remus coqueto, besándole la mejilla a Amy.

- ¿Y tú Sirius a quién viniste a ver? – Pregunté extrañada.

- A nadie, fueron éstos dos – Dijo indignado. Así que James sí había venido.

- ¿Quiénes? Aquí sólo estás tú y Remus – Dije sin esperar lo que se avecinaba.

- Lo sabía, algo debía faltar – Espetó Rory cansada, al notar cómo alguien aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Al distinguir, entre toda la oscuridad, ese brillo en los ojos, supe que era él. Tenía algo en las manos. Se veía todo oscuro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Frankie lo alumbró con la linterna y pude notar que lo que llevaba en sus manos era un hermoso ramo de flores, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír, mi corazón se aceleró y mi cuerpo tembló sin poder evitarlo.

- Creo... que deberíamos irnos. Vengan chicos, vamos al living – Ofreció Amy. Frankie y Rory le miraron expectantes.

- Claro, así jugamos, y obvio, sin luz – Dijo Rory con sorna.

- Sólo camina – Le espetó Amy en un susurro, llevándose a todos al living, dejándo en la cocina sólo a James y a Lily. De pronto, la luz volvió, los relámpagos cesaron, Lily pudo escuchar a Amy burlándose de Rory y cómo la lluvia disminuía la fuerza.

- Lily... – Murmuró el chico. Me limité a asentir – Venía... venía a darte esto – Me entregó el ramo de flores. Eran hermosas. Lilas, mis favoritas.

- Gracias – Le sonreí, sin mirarle.

- Mira... quería hablarte...

- ¿Sobre qué? – Le miré y pude notar que se encontraba más cerca que antes. Tirité por un momento pero no dejé de mirarle.

- Quería decirte que... – Se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando, revisando las palabras exactas que diría en su mente – ¡Al diablo, Lily! Me gustas, y mucho. Desde el primer día en que te vi, desde el primer instante en que pude ver tus hermosos ojos, tu hermoso pelo, tu sonrisa, todo lo he deseado por muchos años, sintiéndome como un tonto al estar al lado tuyo pero sintiéndome en las nubes con que sólo me dijeras un "hola". Con solo verte ya no me podían quitar la sonrisa, Lily, y aunque me habré dado por vencido, aunque me haya rendido por conseguir tu amor, todavía te sigo queriendo, tanto como antes - Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno, hermoso y sexy? Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía sentir cosquillas en mi estómago. No pude evitar sonrojarme – Ya se que tal vez no te guste, que me odies, no te preocupes porque seguiré estando ahí, esperándote, sé que algún día serás mía, Lily Evans, y no me importa pasar por desierto y mar con tal de que ese día llegue.

¡Pero si era un amor! No podía decir ni una palabra, me quedé sin habla por unos segundos, donde él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Se le notaba su impaciencia por que le dijera algo pero lo único que me limité a hacer fue ¡besarlo! Sentía sus labios sobre los míos, cómo me masajeaba con esos labios tan... dulces. Al principio no me respondió, habrá sido por la impresión, pero luego comenzó a corresponderme y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Había escuchado todo lo que quería oír por mucho tiempo, había saboreado esos labios de quien ahora sabía que estaba completamente enamorada y no pude evitar sentirme extremadamente feliz.

Al separarnos, me quedó mirando atemorizado, como si fuera a golpearlo, y yo no podía esconder mi sonrisa.

- Lily – Me dijo pero con un suave gesto le indiqué que guardara silencio.

- James, no sabes cuan feliz me siento en éste momento. Por mucho tiempo creí haberte perdido al saber que te habías rendido, que ya no era la mujer que buscabas todos los días, que acorralabas en cada momento para pedirle que fuera tu novia, y ahora me arrepiento tanto por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en algo que yo sentía desde un principio. James, me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí pero yo, la tonta, no quería admitirlo. Ahora lo sabes, ahora me siento muy feliz al saber que te sigo gustando y, James...

- Te quiero, Lily, te quiero mucho – Me interrumpió con sus hermosas palabras, con su gran sonrisa.

Ahora, lentamente, con la respiración acelerada, me cogió el rostro con sus manos grandes y varoniles. Acercó su rostro, cerré mis ojos y pude sentir otra vez sus labios. Era un dulce beso, más pausado que comenzó a intensificarse. Me cogió de la cintura hasta atraerme a él y yo coloqué mis brazos tras sus hombros. Todo era perfecto, él era perfecto. Era la persona que más quería y con la que quisiera estar. Nos separamos en busca de aire ¡Ah, dulce sensación la del amor! Todo era tan... hermoso. Esa sensación de ser correspondida.

- ¿Me llamarás al irte? – Me dijo con su suave voz, sin romper el abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos.

- Cada día.

- Volverás, ¿No? – Pude notar el temor en su voz al preguntarme. Respiré hondo y profundamente.

- Claro, James, ¿Me esperarás? – Ahora le miré expectante, esperando oír su dulce respuesta.

- Hasta el último minuto – Me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

- ¡Ay, qué cursi! – Se escuchó decir a Rory, quien nos miraba detrás de la puerta de la cocina con su rostro iluminado, detrás de ella se encontraban Sirius y Frankie. No pude evitar reírme – Bien, bien, los dejamos solos – Dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta junto a los demás.

Miré a James otra vez. Amaba observar esos hermosos ojos. Me sonrió, le sonreí. Fue ahí cuando supe que nunca dejaría de amarlo. Que nunca dejaríamos de estar juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
